


The Roommate

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, M/M, past Dukexiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Here’s another silly ficlet thing-Virgil meets his new roommate, and jumps to conclusions





	The Roommate

Virgil walked into his dorm, seeing that his new roommate for the year was already there, facing away from him and placing a blanket down on the arm of their couch. It was a pretty cold day out, the other boy was still wearing a heavy jacket and thick beanie, he probably hadn’t been inside very long yet. 

The door closed behind him, causing his roommate to turn around. Virgil quickly looked over his face, tracing his strong features, his green eyes… Very familiar green eyes. 

He just smiled, bringing up a hand to wave in greeting. “Oh hey, you must be my roommate for the year. Nice to meet you, I’m R-”

Virgil quickly cut him off. “Really? You’re just going to act like you don’t know who I am? After everything that happened?!” 

His roommate looked taken aback, eyes widening in surprised. “I’m sorry do we…” 

“Really?! That’s how you’re going to play this? Real mature, Remus. We dated for almost a full year in high school and you’re just going to pretend that you don’t even know me. Wow. I don’t know what I expected. But this? Come on, that’s ridiculous even for you! Even after the time that..” 

Virgil had begun pacing at some point, waving his hands dramatically as he continued to rant. His roommate had just plopped down on the couch, watching him go off about the slights that he had endured over the course of the relationship. With his chin leaned in his hand, he watched Virgil go on and continue to pace, clearly he needed to get all of this out. Thankfully no one thing was actually completely terrible, mostly just pranks and jokes that would definitely get old after a short while. But it was easy to see how all of those things combined were beyond a deal-breaker.

“…And.. and… I think that’s all I can remember.” Virgil eventually concluded, his hands on his hips, looking down at his roommate seated on the couch. He’d shed his heavy coat at some point during the extended monologue, but the beanie was still in place. 

“…Damn, dude. That’s a hell of a story. …I feel like with how upset you are, it’s going to be really hard to convince you that I’m his twin brother.” He responded.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Oh of course. He just happens to have a twin brother. Let me guess, your name is Romulus?” 

He laughed as he stood, finally pulling the beanie off and running his fingers through his hand to fix it, a signature white streak noticeably missing. “Roman, actually. Don’t give him that kind of credit, he would have come up with something much dumber than that. …And probably a lot grosser. But uh…” Roman slipped his phone out of his pocket, pulling up his instagram and scrolling to find a picture before holding the phone out to Virgil. “Here.” 

Virgil still didn’t seem convinced, but he took the phone and looked over what he was being shown. There in the picture was a side by side image of a family. The one side showed parents holding up two toddlers, completely indistinguishable besides one having the white swoosh of hair, and the other side showed that same family, but the two boys at their high school graduation. 

Virgil’s face paled, looking up at the amused young man before him. “….oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

“Eh, don’t be. That was definitely the most entertaining one I’ve gotten so far. Come on, I’ll help you get your stuff moved in from the hallway and then we’ll face time and give him some hell. It’ll be fun.” 

“…Sounds like a plan.” 


End file.
